


Frankly, My Dear

by Atomic_Hydrogen



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Hydrogen/pseuds/Atomic_Hydrogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night.. you know the rest.</p>
<p>Is it possible to have a gory story involving hamsters?<br/>(I mean besides the hat fic)</p>
<p>*trigger warning*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankly, My Dear

It was an unnaturally dark the day the last of the Ruegarm children was born. The wind was howling through the rain and haze, and there was said to be a strong storm threatening. Evidently, this storm had been brewing for a while, and it was finally released at 1:31 am, October 23, the day little Frankie Ede was born. I, of course, mean this both metaphorically and realistically. The oncoming storm had surely arrived by this time, but there were worse fates than a slight storm warning in the small, but dangerous, New Jersey town of Collinsville.

As soon as “little Frankie” was born, they knew he was different. He had come out with a grin on his face, and an evil intention. Some say that his smirk was fit for the devil. 

Even growing up, Frankie was different. He didn’t want to play with the other boys. He’d much rather sit against the playground fence than look under rocks for bugs and worms like his classmates. This separateness as a toddler continued to grow as he neared the age of 10. That was when things really started happening. 

 

He made his first murder on the exact date of his eleventh birthday. 

 

Now, it wasn’t a human murder, but that doesn’t mean it counts any less. Actually, to his brother Thomas, it was more important. See, Thomas’s hamster, Carleton, had been missing for quite a while now. Most of his seven siblings expected that Thomas had hid the old thing so he could get a newer, healthier pet. But, in secret, “Little Frankie” had kidnapped and skinned his brother’s beloved pet. From that day on he was infatuated, and some say obsessed, with blood, and how the arteries and veins worked. He had seen the small hamster’s venations pulse as it’s tiny heart began to give out. Frankie decided to take things further, and see what would happen if he put the nearly dead hamster into the sandbox. He knew from a strange experience at the beach that wet things tended to stick to sand, and was curious as to whether this was the same with blood. The small pet’s excruciating cries as he laid it into the sand confirmed these ghastly suspicions.

As Frankie was doing this, he believed that everyone was inside, celebrating his birth from a distance. That was what he loved, distance. But there was one individual who had followed Frankie to the sandbox out of curiosity. As this boy, Bobbie Carmac, heard the squeals and laughter coming from the sandbox, he decided it was best to hide behind a nearby tree. And it was lucky that he did this, for as Frankie turned to go back into the house, he had a steely glint in his eye that the casual killer would wear. 

Now Bobbie was obviously shaken by this encounter. But that day he also realized something. He was the only person that may ever know what had happened to Carleton, and he swore, even as a young child, that he would get Frankie to justice.

This continued throughout their middle and high school years, at Collinsville School for the Mentally Capable. It was an expensive prep school for “rich kids” like the Ruegarms and Carmacs. But Frankie certainly did not act like the “mentally capable rich kid” he was labeled as. In actuality, it was just the opposite.

As the torturous years of middle school began, Frankie began to turn to heavy music, self-harm, and antidepressants for “support”. As he was the normally estranged breed of human, no one noticed the slight changes in his behaviour. That is, until he nearly collapsed during fourth and fifth period passing time from the amount of pills and cuts he had succombed himself to earlier that morning. 

Until now, no one had known about his tactics to try and “stabilize” his naturally shaken, depressed nature. But as the school nurse removed his shirt to better fit her rather large stethoscope, she was met with a less-than-shocking discovery. 

“Lacerations! All over his stomach, legs, and shoulders. No wonder he passed out, he seemed just about ready to die when-” The nurse was immediately silenced as Frankie attempted to sit upright. “No no, you mustn't move, your bandages will get all wrinkled!!” She said in a sweet tone. Frankie got up, despite the concerned protests, and staggered out of the small office. 

School was too mundane and stable for Frankie’s diabolical tastes anyway. 

As Frankie neared his home, he saw a small mouse perched on his neighbor’s doorstep. He was suddenly overcome by his estranged mental state caused by the day’s earlier phenomenon and proceeded to pick up the creature. He had an evil desire to torture the thing, and as he got to his house, the steely glint of a casual killer met his eyes once again.

So just as he closed the door to his nearly mystic, somber bedroom, the mouse, even being a mouse, could clearly sense that the end was near. These suspicions were correct. 

Frankie sighed as he picked up his scissors. He hadn’t done this in so long, skinned such a fellow, just to see it squirm. So as he began to rip the vermin open, a tiny laugh escaped his lips.

He finally knew what it felt like to be free.

 

How to escape once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be continued past these notes. Sorry, no sequel.


End file.
